Serena and Trunks 4
by DitzySerena
Summary: #4
1. Chapter 1

Blast to the Past

I do not own DBZ or SM

Gohan was extremely worried about his little sister Serena. In his world she had come back from the future for protection from her world. In his world they managed together with his friends and her husband to destroy the evil that wrecked havoc in her world before it could in his world, and she and her husband, Trunks, had left to restore peace in their world. His little sister Serena had now grown up in a peaceful world until she was awakened as the moon princess reborn, destroyed an onslaught of evil, and lost her memory of it. She was fourteen the same age as when she had first come from the future to his world. He wondered what would happen in the past if she stayed happy and safe in their world now. Would the past relive the horrors that his future Serena had fled from under the orders of her superior scout and caretaker? Gohan voiced his opinions to his family and friends but behind his sister and her boyfriend's back. Everyone one agreed that Serena had to go to the past just as she had come from the future to them, but none of them knew how to send her there. Bulma decided to try to build a time machine for Serena since she had no way of travelling through time with the time key she used from the future and no way of contacting the superior sailor scout without her memories of even being a sailor scout. After almost a year Bulma finally created a time machine. She modelled it after the one her future son had come in to tell the future Serena to come home to the future. All the Z warriors decided it was the best for Serena to go to the past. She would stay for the summer posing as Chichi's niece but only the Chichi in the past would know she had really come from the future and was her daughter. They called Serena at school and told her and her boyfriend, Trunks, to go to his house after school.

"What do you think they want?" Trunks asked her as they walked to the edge of the city since Serena hated flying. "If they think for one second they're gonna make me fight they can hang it up now," Serena scoffed. She hated fighting but that didn't stop her crazy family or their crazy friends from trying to make her learn to. They reached the end of Tokyo where it became the suburbs and Serena sighed and shuttered. "Come on you'll be fine," Trunks said slyly grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close to him. Serena giggled and jumped on his back. Trunks rose into the air and Serena took in a deep breath trying not to scream and they flew off. A few minuets later they arrived at Trunks' house in a side city of Tokyo called West City. Serena jumped off his back and sat on the ground for a whole minuet before she stood back up. They walked into the living room and everyone looked very serious. Before anyone said anything the first words out of Serena's mouth were, "I didn't do it I swear." "Do what?" her mother questioned her. "Nothing," Serena said quickly, "What's this all about?" "Serena you're going on a mission," her father told her. "Not the library!" Serena yelled, "Anything but that please!" Some of them laughed at Serena. "You're not going to the library. Now be quiet Serena!" Trunks' father, Vegeta, snapped. Serena looked at Trunks very confused and he shrugged his shoulders at her. "Now Serena what ever you do don't freak out," Piccolo said. Serena tensed immediately because that there told her she was not going to like this. "Serena, listen very carefully," Goku, her father said. Serena took a step back from everyone and reached for Trunks' arm. "About eighteen years ago when Gohan was a baby you mother had a niece that came to stay with us for a while. Later we found out she was from the future and hiding form a terrible evil there. The girl was you. Only Chichi knew who she really was and she helped us many times. We don't want what happened to her happen in the past so you're going to the past just like she did. You are going to tell the Chichi in the past what we just told you and stay with them for the entire summer. You'll come back so you can go to school because your mother insists on it. Do you understand?" Goku told her this very slowly. Serena stood and looked at them all. They were nuts. She couldn't time travel. She was not going to do this. She would throw a temper tantrum and they would give up like with the flying. "Serena?" Gohan asked her. "NO!!!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs shaking the entire house, "I WON'T!! AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!" Oh how very wrong she was. They took her favourite pair of gold glitter high heels and threatened to burn them if she wouldn't go.

That put her in an even worse mood about going. Not only was Trunks not allowed to go with her, she would be living in the country in the attic again, and her shoes were being held hostage. Serena sighed as she nodded to Bulma not really listening to her as she explained how to operate the time machine. The day came and Serena was in such a bad mood everyone was more afraid of her than any monster they had ever faced. Only Trunks would go near her because he knew she wasn't angry with him. "Are you sure you packed everything?" he asked smiling. She gave him a look. Her family didn't realize how much stuff she had and after they threatened her shoes she was taking everything with her. She had an entire suitcase full of capsules that held everything. "You've got your locket?" Trunks whispered blushing. Serena turned and smiled warmly at him. She took the star locket she had gotten from him sometime last year out of her purse and put it back in. He smiled softly back at her. Serena got on her tip toes and kissed him. She then took her suitcase and purse and climbed into the time machine. "Don't get into to much trouble!" Serena's mother yelled to her from the ground. Serena flashed a wicked smile. Everyone knew she would do anything but not get into trouble. Their past selves would pay for making her go there. Serena pressed the green button on the dashboard and disappeared.

She was travelling through a black space that had little dots that looked like stars. She didn't have to worry about anything because Bulma had set an autopilot for her after one of the fits she threw. She machine jerked and she found it behind her old house in the country. Serena sighed. It was a cute house but it was so small. It was more of like a retirement home than a home for three children. But she remembered there would now only be two children and one of them, her, wasn't even supposed to be here. She climbed out and pushed the button to make the time machine go into a capsule and dropped it into her purse. She wheeled her suitcase around to the front and knocked. Thankfully the younger version of her mother answered. "Yes?" Chichi asked the stranger on her doorstep. "Chichi, I have a lot to tell you. It's a lot to swallow at once. May I come in?" Serena said. "Um, sure," Chichi said not knowing what to think. Serena went into the kitchen and sat down. "Where's Goku?" she asked Chichi as she followed Serena. "He's out," Chichi said starting to get worried. "Good," Serena sighed, "He's not supposed to know." "Know what?" Chichi asked defiantly uncomfortable. "My name is Serenity Son," Serena said. "What!" Chichi screamed, "Goku has a daughter!" "Please calm down," Serena said grinning, "I've come from the future. About eighteen years, and don't worry you're my mother." Chichi stared at her guest in complete confusion. "Please let me continue," Serena said holding up her finger to silence Chichi before she could interrupt, "Apparently in my world I did the same thing. My future self went to the past and posed as your niece and stayed for protection. But my world is now peaceful because they defeated the evil in my world before it could cause chaos like in the future world. My family is afraid that if I didn't do the same as my future self that the same evil might wreck havoc in the past if not warned and stopped." Chichi just stared at Serena. "Um…Serenity?" Chichi started. "Serena," Serena interrupted her. "Serena, how…why…what?" Chichi finally got out. "I just told you why," Serena said, "To make sure the future doesn't repeat in the past. How. I came in a time machine a very good friend of the family and my boyfriend's mother made. I believe you know her know. Bulma?" Chichi's face lit up. "Bulma made a time machine? And she's the mother of your boyfriend? Who's' the father? Is it Yamcha?" Chichi asked quickly. "Yes. Yes. No," Serena said. "What? Then who's the father?" Chichi asked eagerly. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you. I don't think you even know him yet," Serena said. "Oh," Chichi said interestedly, "A mystery man." Serena giggled at the younger gossiping form of her mother. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to have the attic. It used to be my old room," Serena said. "Of course," Chichi said, "Any room you want. Um…I just thought of something. Do you have anything to let me know you're telling me the truth?" Serena thought for a moment they hadn't thought of this dilemma apparently in her time her mother had no problem believing her future self. Serena snapped her fingers. An idea came to her. She opened her purse and started digging in it. She pulled out a picture that had herself, her mother, her father, and her brothers in it. She handed the picture to Chichi. "This is me obviously," she said pointing, "This is you, Goku, my father, Gohan, my older brother, and Goten, my younger brother." Chichi gasped looking at the family in the picture. She put it on the table and hugged Serena. "But no one but you can know who I really am," Serena said after Chichi let go. "I understand," Chichi said and led Serena to the attic, even though she knew where it was, and helped her unpack. Much of Serena's things had to be left in the capsules because the room was too small to hold everything.

Serena and Chichi went downstairs to play with little Gohan until Goku came home. Serena smiled at her little older brother, but she thought to herself I can't call him Gohan I already have a Gohan. "Isn't he adorable?" Chichi asked gushing over her son. "I love children," Serena said smiling, "They're so innocent and pure like white doves." And it hit her she could call him her beautiful pure little dove. Goku came home and was very surprised but happy when Chichi told him that her niece would be staying with them for the summer.

The next day Serena took Gohan out into the woods. She carried him for a while then set him down so he could play. A little while later Gohan managed to climb up the side of a cliff and was crying that he was stuck in a tree branch. Serena ran to the bottom of the cliff and told Gohan to get down the same way her got up. "I can't!" he cried. _Oh no. _Serena thought to herself. Then Goku came on his flying cloud and got Gohan down. Serena remembered this. Gohan made her take it in her world to go to school once. It was worse that regular flying because she felt she might fall through it since it was a cloud even though it did feel solid. Goku said he was going to Master Roshi's house for a reunion with some of his old friends and if she would like to come. Serena couldn't stand that old man, but now would be a good time to get some revenge. On an island where Chichi wasn't around. Serena then remembered the cloud only allowed pure people to ride it and even though she was lying for a good reason a lie was still a lie. She agreed and very carefully climbed on, but hovered ever so slightly above the cloud so it looked like she was sitting on it but she wasn't because she couldn't_. Maybe this is why they wanted me to learn to fly_, Serena thought. She tried to remember what they had said when they tried to teach her. Push your energy beneath you and use it to lift yourself. Serena used all her strength to pretend to sit and fly with the same speed of the cloud all at once. "Serena, are you okay?" Goku asked. "I'm fine," she snapped, "Sorry I just don't like heights." She was relived when they finally reached the island. Goku introduced her as his niece and Gohan as his son. Being Chichi's niece they swallowed pretty easily, but they couldn't get over Gohan being Goku's son. "They're weird," Serena said and bent beside Gohan, "Don't you think so Dove?" Gohan nodded his head. The turtle came up to Gohan and she put him on the turtle's back. Gohan had much fun riding the turtle like a horse around the beach. "A tail?" Master Roshi gasped. "Yep he was born with it just like me," Goku said. "Um...Goku," Bulma stammered, "Has anything strange ever happened to Gohan at night?" "What do you mean?" he asked. "She means has he ever looked at the full moon," Master Roshi explained. "No. Why?" Goku asked. "No reason," they all said fast. Serena saw an opportunity. "Have you ever been to the zoo with him?" She asked Goku. "No," he admitted. Even though Gohan was five he rarely left his home. "We should take him. I think he would positively love the monkeys. Don't you agree?" she directed the question at Bulma, Master Roshi and Krillin. They all looked very nervous. "That's a great idea!" Goku said happily. "No!" the others all screamed at once finding their voices. Goku looked at them confused while Serena gloated inside. "Why?" she asked innocently enough. They all looked extremely nervous again. Bulma finally found her voice and made up a convincing lie, "It's dirty there. Gohan might get sick." Serena cursed her for being so smart. Goku agreed that Chichi probably wouldn't like that then. Goku suddenly tensed up. "What's wrong?" Krillin asked. "Something is headed straight for us," he said in a worried tone. "There I see it," Krillin said pointing up in the sky.

Serena grabbed Gohan and held him close to her. A man in a strange armour with long black hair landed in front of them. "Friend of yours?" Serena asked. Everyone shook their heads no. "I was afraid of that," she whimpered. The stranger addressed Goku as Kakarott. Serena recognized the name that was what Vegeta called her father. But none of them seemed to recognize the name. He scolded Goku for not carrying out his mission which was to kill everyone on the planet. Krillin approached the stranger telling him he had the wrong person. The stranger unwrapped his tail, which had been around his waist, and struck Krillin. Krillin ended up getting smashed through the side of Master Roshi's house. "Daddy!" Gohan cried. "No," Serena whispered to him straining to keep him in her arms. "You fool you forgot," the stranger snapped. "Forgot what?" Goku snapped back. "Goku there's something your grandpa Gohan told me that I think you need to hear," Master Roshi said getting everyone's attention, "One day in the woods Gohan found a spaceship and there you were inside. You were a restless, destructive, little boy. One day you hit your head in a ravine and then after that you were a loving little child." "I'm an alien?" Goku asked. "You were born on the planet Vegeta. You are a Saiyan warrior just like me," the stranger said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Raditz your big brother and you could have destroyed this planet in a few years with the help of the full moon." "What does the full moon have to do with this?" Goku asked while everyone else tensed. "What?" Raditz asked, "What happened to your tail?" "It was removed years ago," Goku said. "You fool you've lost your true power. Your ability to transform under the full moon," Raditz growled. "Listen my name is Goku and I live here so leave us alone!" Goku yelled at Raditz. "I won't leave you alone. You see our home planet was destroyed by a huge comet that crashed into it and there are only four of us left now and you're one of the four. We've found a choice planet to ravage but it requires the help of more power. That's where you come in," Raditz said. "Well you can forget it the answer is no!" Goku yelled. "Fine I'll take the boy," Raditz said. He moved so fast the others couldn't see him but Serena did and she took off. One problem though, she was on an island. She and Raditz began running in circles until he jumped in front of her and grabbed her turning her upside down. She screamed and kicked while Gohan began to cry. "I'll take them while you think things over Kakarott. You must eliminate one hundred of this species if you want to see them again," Raditz sneered and flew off with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

I do not own DBZ or SM

Serena held Gohan tightly and they hid behind the only thing near where they had landed, a truck. Serena knew it wasn't good at all but it was the only thing on the open field. Raditz put one fist into the car and raised it and then proceeded to disintegrate it. Gohan started crying. "Stop crying!" Raditz demanded, "And you girl you're a saiyan too aren't you?" "Who, me? N…no," Serena said unsurely. "Liar!" Raditz yelled, picked them up, and threw them into his spaceship, "You can come out when you stop lying and the brat stops crying!" Gohan cried even more in Serena's lap. This was bad. This was beyond bad; this was awful. "Serena?" Gohan managed after a while. "Yes Dove?" she said soothingly. "Why did that guy say you were a saiyan like him and my dad?" Gohan asked. Serena panicked but relaxed as she looked at the little boy in her arms. She felt she could trust this little boy. Everyone at home had told her to keep her identity a secret, but when did she ever listen to them. She took a deep breath. "Gohan, I'm your little sister from the future," she told him. "Why are you here?" he asked her. She thought and really didn't have an answer so she did like she did in school, she made one up. "To…to…to protect you. But it's a secret," she told him. He smiled at her. He liked knowing her secret. It made him feel important. "Daddy!" Gohan yelled and jumped out of Serena's lap. He pressed his face against the glass. Serena pushed him a little to the side so she could see too. Gohan ran into the door but fell backward and into the ground of the spaceship. "Dove, are you okay?" Serena said picking him up. "That hurt," Gohan wailed and started to cry. "Dove, look he sees us," Serena pointed to Goku. Gohan immediately stopped crying and sat up in Serena's lap. "Daddy!" he yelled. Gohan and Serena watched the fight. They watched Goku fall from the sky and Raditz was about to finish him when he stopped and Piccolo attacked him. Piccolo missed and Raditz was going to attack him, but Goku jumped up and grabbed Raditz's tail making him immobile. Raditz finally was able to throw Goku off and squeezed him against the ground. Serena gasped. "This is bad. This is very, very bad," she said very fast. Gohan became very angry and his energy began to grow. The sides of the ship split and Gohan raced to his daddy's side. Serena grabbed his hat before it hit the ground and got dirty and watched what happened next in astonishment. Gohan yelled at Raditz to leave Goku alone. Gohan began to glow and charged at Raditz head butting him in the stomach. Raditz fell over and Piccolo, Goku, and Serena were stunned. Raditz got up and began walking toward Gohan and Goku. "Gohan run!" Goku said but Gohan was scared stiff. Serena rushed and grabbed him. Serena was to slow to get them away and Raditz hit her sending them both flying. They landed on the ground a ways off. "Leave them alone!" Goku yelled. "I simply can't. You see the little brat's got a power level higher than yours and will simply cause trouble for us, and the girl is in complete denial. She's a saiyan and she knows it but she refuses to acknowledge it. So I must eliminate them both," Raditz laughed a crazy laugh. "What?"! Piccolo and Goku yelled. Serena opened her eyes. _Cat's out of the bag now._ She thought. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she yelled sending a jet of water at Raditz knocking him over. _Funny somehow that felt familiar._ She thought to herself. Goku grabbed Raditz and Piccolo sent a deadly energy current at them. They flew apart and landed on the ground. Piccolo approached Raditz. "I bet Goku will be back within a week he will have the last laugh," Piccolo told him. "How? Tell me," Raditz growled. "Here we have dragonballs and Goku's friends will wish him back guaranteed," Piccolo said smugly. "Ha! Fool! This scanner is also a transmitter! They know and they're coming to make a wish you can bet on that, and they're much stronger than me!" Raditz laughed hysterically. "What!? How long will it take them to get here," Goku asked feebly. "One year," Raditz said still laughing. Piccolo had enough of the fool and destroyed him. Serena's heart pounded furiously in her chest. She looked around her and saw Gohan. She slowly walked to the unconscious Gohan and took him to Goku. Soon after Goku's other friends arrived.

"You can pull through can't you Goku," Krillin pleaded to his friend. "Nope not this time," Goku said with a smile, "Don't worry you know I'll be back." His eyes closed and his head fell to the side and his body disappeared. "What happened?" everyone gasped. "This must be the work of Kami. He must have something special in store for Goku," Piccolo said. Bulma convinced Krillin to take the scanner off of Raditz's face. She concluded that the circuits had shorted but she could fix it. Serena said she would take Gohan home. As she picked him back up and turned to leave she saw a very angry Piccolo, which made everyone nervous. He screamed and a new arm shot from the stump where his arm had been severed by Raditz. "Not so fast," he said, "Hoping I would forget were you?" Serena started to panic and hugged Gohan close to her. "I don't understand," she said. "Then let me refresh your memory," Piccolo said coolly, "Raditz said you were a saiyan in denial, why was that?!" "Oh…that," Serena said looking at the inquiring faces, "Well I'm not in denial." "What's going on who are you?" Krillin asked. "You weren't supposed to know," Serena whined backing away from them, "It was supposed to be a secret." "What?" they all asked her. "I don't know if I should tell you. I don't know if you'll even believe me," Serena said looking at her feet. "Try us," Master Roshi urged her. Serena sighed. She didn't see a way out of this. Serena looked at the Gohan in her arms and smiled evilly to herself. _Pay back._ She thought. "Alight," she said at last, "I'm from the future. I'm Goku and Chichi's second child." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "How did you get here?" Bulma asked her. "A time machine you built. And I must admit I really didn't want to come, so you all pretty much forced me," Serena snapped. "Why are you here?" Piccolo asked. "I don't know," Serena said looking up at the sky and shrugging her shoulders, "Something about in my future world my future self went to the past to avoid a big evil and destroyed it in that time and then went back to her time to stop it there or something. I really don't listen when any of you talk. It annoys me." "Doesn't seem any more crazy than the other things that have happened today," Krillin said. "Now I have a special request," Piccolo said, "I would like Goku's son to come and train with me." "No way!" Krillin said. "Okay," Serena said walking to him and giving him the sleeping boy. "Serena, are you crazy?" Krillin asked. "No, I don't see the problem," Serena said looking at him as if he were crazy. "He's gonna eat him!" Krillin yelled at her. "Piccolo is a very good friend of my family," Serena said determinedly. "Really?" the others asked surprised. "Yes," Serena said impatiently, "And I don't care if I was supposed to stay the entire summer this place is crazy and I'm going home." With that she turned on her heels and walked away leaving them stunned.

Serena walked for about an hour before she admitted to herself that she was lost. As much as she hated it she concentrated and flew slowly up to a high mountain top to look around. She finally recognized a village near her old home. Quickly she got back on the ground and set off for it back on the ground. About three hours later she reached the little house in the woods. She explained everything to Chichi who cried hysterically. "I promise Piccolo will take good care of him," Serena reassured her. After calming down her future mother she packed her things and went into the backyard. Chichi went with her to see her off. Serena got into the time machine and set the autopilot for her own time. While she was travelling she tried to think of an excuse for being early and letting her secret slip, but nothing good came to mind. Maybe she could hide at Molly's for the rest of the summer, she thought. But no matter how she looked at it she was in trouble because they would find out, somehow they always did, and she scowled at he thought.

Serena managed to stay away from her family and their friends for almost the whole month until she and Molly were at the mall and the entire group was there buying her a present because they felt sorry for making her go. "SERENITY SON!" Chichi screamed from across the mall when she recognized her daughter, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Serena and Molly tried to run for it, but Serena tripped and fell. "Blame it on them," Molly whispered to her friend as she helped her up before the oncoming mob could attack, "Say it was their fault for everything." All of the Z warriors swooped in on Molly and Serena. "Don't yell I surrender!" Serena said at once. They all looked annoyed but didn't yell. They dragged her back to the Son's house to explain herself.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady," Chichi said angrily. Serena thought and then said, "It's your fault." "How do you figure that!" Vegeta yelled. "You all made me go. You didn't tell me a crazy person was gonna show up and try to kill me and Gohan. You didn't tell me that crazy person would know I was a saiyan," Serena said. "What?!" everyone yelled. "Some crazy person named," Serena stopped to think, "Rabbit?" (hint: get it? Sorry.) "Raditz?" Goku asked quietly. "That's it," Serena confirmed snapping her fingers, "He showed up saying you had to join him and he took me and Gohan. He yelled at Gohan to be quiet and told me that I was in denial at being a saiyan. Well then Daddy and Piccolo showed up and destroyed him but Daddy got killed in the process and now some other crazies are going there in one year to get the dragonballs. That world is messed up I can't stand it." Everyone looked shocked. Serena wasn't supposed to go back that far. She was only supposed to go when Vegeta attacked the Earth, which was apparently in a year in the past. "Serena, you're going back," Vegeta told her. "No way," Serena said shaking her head. "You fought in this time and you have to do it in that time," he snapped at her. "How?" she asked, "You know I don't like to fight." "You'll get over it!" Vegeta yelled at her. Serena jumped up and ran behind Trunks. He laughed a little. Usually his dad didn't scare her, but she was scared still that they were angry that she came back early. "How long have you been back?" Chichi asked rubbing her head in frustration. "I don't think I even stayed two days," Serena said quietly. "Why didn't you come home?" Gohan asked her. "I was afraid for my shoes of you," she said peering over Trunks' shoulder glaring at them.

Serena spent the rest of her summer like she normally did hanging out with Trunks, Molly and Melvin, who were to her great relief now a couple that Molly had gotten over Nephlite. School started again and Serena still couldn't get her act together to make it on time. The first day of school wasn't all that fun for Serena. She sat next to Trunks and Molly sat in front of Serena, with Melvin next to Molly, and behind Serena was the new smart girl who transferred in the middle of last year and behind Trunks was the other new girl who transferred near the end of the year because she got kicked out of her old school for fighting. When Serena got home she pushed the black cat off her bed. She didn't remember ever getting the cat, but everyone insisted that they had had it for almost a year. Serena had a hard time sleeping that night. She had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly she saw a streak of light outside her window and heard a big bang. She got dressed and rushed to where something had hit in the town. When she got there, there was a crowd around a crater but nothing in it. It was all very mysterious. The next day at school everyone was talking about it and guessing what it might have been. "My dad said it might be something bad," Trunks whispered to her. "I hope not. I don't want you to fight," Serena whispered back. Later at night Serena was sitting on her bed talking with Molly when suddenly Molly started acting strange. "Who are you?" Molly said. "Molly?" Serena asked confused. "What do you want? AHHH!" Molly screamed. "Molly!" Serena yelled jumped up got dressed and rushed to Molly's house. When she got there she knocked on the door and rushed into the house and up the stairs the moment Molly's mom opened the door. "What's going on?" Molly's mom asked Serena. "We were yakking and something happened," Serena quickly explained and threw open Molly's door. A plant-like creature had it tentacles around Molly and seemed to be draining her energy. Molly's mom screamed and fainted leaving Serena.

"Are you sure she came here?" Goku asked Luna. "Yes, she and Molly were talking, Molly screamed, and Serena ran straight here. Something bad happened and I think it has something to do with whatever crashed here last night," Luna panted. Luna and Goku rushed into the house since Molly's mom had forgotten to close it and up to Molly's room. They found Molly's mom fainted in the hallway and in Molly's room a plant-like creature was stealing Serena's energy. "Oh no!" Luna yelled. "We gotta get them out of here!" Goku said. He managed to knock the creature down, and picked up Serena, Molly, and her mom. He took them all to his house and explained quickly to his wife and two sons what happened. Luna however was no where to be seen.

Luna ran to Mina's house to speak with Artemis. They agreed that they needed the Sailor Scouts reactivated. Sailor Moon was out of the question since she was unconscious from having her energy stolen. Luna and Artemis started with Mina. They gave her, her memories back and she transformed at once. They did the same to Rei, Ami, and Lita. The Sailor Scouts then went looking for the creature. They found the Z warriors fighting it on a street. "Sailor Scouts?!" they all asked amazed. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" the scouts yelled sending their attacks at the creature. The creature was destroyed and a card fell to the ground and the image on it turned black. "You all remember being Sailor Scouts and all so Serena," Trunks started happily but stopped at the looks on their faces. "I'm sorry Trunks but Serena still doesn't remember being Princess Serenity or Sailor Moon," Luna explained. "Oh that's okay," he said sadly.

The next day at school was hard for Trunks, Ami, and Lita. Serena and Molly didn't remember a thing about the other night and were chatting happily. Molly had been chosen to audition for a movie and she and Serena were going to the studio after school. Oddly enough Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina were also asked to audition for a part in a movie. Serena and Molly ran straight to the movie studio after school but the security guard refused to let Serena into the audition room with Molly so she waited outside. She saw four girls come and go into the room Molly had gone into. The girls gave her weird looks. Two of them were the transfer students from last year at her school, another one had long black hair, and the last one had long blond hair that was half up in a red ribbon. Serena thought they looked familiar but couldn't place it. After a while Serena got bored and started walking around. As she turned one corner her black cat ran by her and Trunks ran into her and was followed by the rest of the Z warriors. The all toppled on top of her in a great heap. "Get off!" Serena's muffled voice yelled. "Sorry," Trunks said quickly helping her up. "What are you all doing here?" Serena asked confused, "And where's the fire?" "Come on, we don't have time to explain!" Trunks said dragging her with him. They brought her back to where Molly and the other girls had gone, but there was a dark mist coming from under the door. "What's going on?" Serena asked starting to get scared. They barged into the room and Serena couldn't believe what she saw. Molly was unconscious on the floor and there were four girls in sailor collars and mini skirts fighting a bull like creature. Serena stood there and gawked at the commotion. Then the creature started charging at her. Serena screamed and ran. One of the girls sent a chain around the creature and stopped it. Serena ran behind Trunks. The creature was attacking the girls and knocked them all unconscious. "We have to help those girls," she said urgently looking in awe at them. Serena looked around her and saw a snack table. She grabbed a silver circular tray and threw it like a Frisbee with all her might at the creature. It hit the creature and knocked it down. Serena was amazed at what she had done as well as everyone around her. "I thought you didn't like fighting?" Vegeta sneered. "I don't but we have to do something, but I don't know what!" Serena said frustrated. "Amazing," the cat said, "Even when she's not a sailor scout she still has the determination to fight for justice." "Did anyone else hear the cat talk?" Serena asked now thinking she was going crazy. "Serena I hope you don't hate me for this," the cat said and ran in front of her. Serena went down on her knees to see the talking cat. A crescent moon beam shone from the cat's forehead and an identical one began to glow on Serena's forehead. She closed her eyes and everything came back. Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, the Sailor Scouts, the Moon Kingdom, and their defeat of Queen Beryl. Serena opened her eyes and jerked her head up. The crescent moon shone brightly on her forehead and she stood up. The creature was also starting to get up after Serena's surprise attack. "Serena?" Trunks asked looking at her. "How dare you attack my friends!" she yelled and threw her hand into the air, "Moon Prism Power!" Serena was surrounded by ribbons that became Sailor Moon's uniform. She stood tall and strong in her Sailor Scout smock. Sailor Moon raised her hand and twitched it to call the crescent moon wand. But nothing happened. She did it again and again, but still nothing happened. She looked at her hands and whined, "What happened to my wand?" "What do you mean what happened!" Luna screamed at her. "Um…I'm thinking," she said closing her eyes and putting her hands to her head, "We defeated Beryl. The ice structure faded and we fall to the ground, and the wand…disappeared!" Sailor Moon looked panic stricken at her own revelation. He creature charged at her and she screamed and ducked its attack. "You lost it!" Luna screamed louder, "You lost the Crescent Moon Wand and Imperial Silver Crystal!" "I didn't loose anything!" Sailor Moon yelled back running as the creature started chasing her. She tripped and fell and the creature fell also. "This is ridiculous," she said angrily, "This ends now the old fashioned way!" She reached for her tiara and took it off her forehead. She threw it and yelled, "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara destroyed the creature and it turned into a card and the image became black. She put her tiara back on her forehead and slid to the ground and sighed. "Serena, are you happy to be Sailor Moon again," Luna asked her charge nervously. "Yeah I guess," Sailor Moon said looking up. "So you remember?" Trunks asked her as he helped her up. "Yep!" she squealed and threw her arms around him. "Savour your victory Sailor Moon it won't last," two creepy images of a blue and pink person said to her and vanished. "Yeah another enemy out to get me," Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. The other scouts slowly woke up. "Hey guys," Sailor Moon taunted them, "Bet you're glad I'm back to save your butts." "You couldn't have remembered and helped us earlier Meatball Head!" Sailor Mars yelled. "You're not welcome Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled back and the two starting bickering with each other. Everyone one laughed at those two. "Some things never change," Luna sighed at her squabbling scouts.


	3. Chapter 3

New Sailor Moon

I do not own DBZ or SM.

Bulma and Chichi had a difficult time keeping Serena and Trunks away from one another now. Serena acted as if she was glued to Trunks and he did absolutely nothing to stop her. This made their training next to impossible. "Is this the sort of example you want to set you're your sister!" Bulma yelled at them. Serena grinned and pulled Trunks to her and kissed him. Bulma stormed away screaming. Everyone else voiced their opinions of the couple, but they were pretty much to scared of them, especially Serena, to stop them. Serena began to worry though. Lately here tiara had stopped working. She told Luna and Luna couldn't believe it. They didn't know what was wrong, but didn't tell the other scouts so as not to worry them because the scouts combined powers could defeat the monsters. Serena was also upset about the new girl in their class, Anne. Anne was jealous of Serena. Anne wanted Trunks for herself. Serena told Trunks, but he laughed and told her she was being jealous herself because he didn't love Anne and Serena knew that.

Serena today was in a good mood. Their teacher had convinced the principal to let them off campus for the day, so she and all her school friends were going on a picnic. Serena walked with Molly, Ami, and Lita at her side and her arms through Trunks'. They were walking around the cherry blossoms trying to find Melvin. He had promised the day before to save everyone a spot for the picnic. "Wow Melvin, this is a great spot," Molly told him when they finally found him. "Yeah, I stayed here all night to make sure no one else took it," Melvin informed them. "What?!" Molly yelled, "You stayed here all night? Good grief." Molly slapped her hand on her head in frustration at her boyfriend. People started spreading blankets and eating. Serena and Trunks easily ate the most food, although Serena only ate half what Trunks ate, she thought it was tactless to completely stuff your face unlike the other saiyans. After lunch people started walking around. Serena and Trunks set off to look at the cherry blossoms, and Molly and Melvin set off in the other direction. Serena and Trunks walked silently just happy to be with each other. Everything in the park was so peaceful and beautiful. It was so romantic. Suddenly they both felt something funny from nearby and heard screams. They ran and found Molly and Melvin fainted on the ground. "Oh no!" Serena gasped. Trunks carried them both to the park's infirmary. "That's the tenth one today," the doctor told them, "I don't understand it. It's as if their energy has been drained." Serena and Trunks looked at each other. They knew exactly what had happened to them.

Later Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina were walking through the park where Molly and Melvin had been. "Where's Serena?" Rei said angrily. "She's probably late; you know her," Lita said. The girls laughed. A strong wind began to blow around them. "Be on your guard everyone," Mina ordered. "I feel a strange energy," Rei told them and closed her eyes to feel for any evil around them. A dark evil began to emanate from a strange tree that had no leaves. A lady appeared from the tree and attacked the girls draining their energy.

"Why am I always late?" Serena wailed as she and Trunks ran with the other Z warriors to the park. "Because you insist on changing even though you'll probably have to transform into Sailor Moon and ruin your make-up," Trunks said. "Oh yeah right," Serena mumbled. They ran into the park and immediately sensed an evil presence. They headed for it and saw Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina being drained of their energy. Serena screamed. "Why are you standing there? Transform!" Goku yelled at his daughter. "There's no need to yell!" Serena yelled back, "Moon Prism Power!" She transformed and the enemy lady attacked her. Sailor Moon ran and yelled dodging the attacks. "Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" Trunks yelled. "Oh right," she replied but hesitated, "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara flew but stopped about midway and fell. The enemy slammed her into the ground and began draining her energy. Then Sailor Moon's transformational locket shattered stunning them all. Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena. Serena managed to get to her knees and tried to escape, but the enemy caused the ground beneath her to turn to quicksand and it started dragging her down. "No!" Trunks yelled and ran to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled. "Get away or it'll drag you down too," Serena said to him. "No I'm not losing you. Not again," he said through gritted teeth. "Oh Trunks," Serena whispered touched by what he said. The quicksand like stuff was too much and they were both dragged down beneath it.

Serena and Trunks held each other as they fell downward. "What happened?" Serena asked, "Why can't I transform any more?" "Just face it Serena you never wanted to be Sailor Moon, especially today," Trunks said to her. "No, but I have to save my friends. But what can I do?" Serena whined. They stopped falling and were surrounded by a red glow. "Trunks where are we? Are we dead?" Serena asked. "I don't know," he responded. "Princess Serenity," a voice called. "Queen Serenity?" Serena whispered seeing the deceased queen materialize in front of them. "We are in your soul and I am always here when you need me my darling daughter," the Queen told her. "Queen Serenity I have to save everyone!" Serena pleaded. "The secret is in the locket," the queen said. Serena held out the broken brooch in her hand and a white light glowed from it. Then they were all standing on the moon kingdom in their royal garments. A small silver crystal floated above them. "The Imperial Silver Crystal!" Princess Serenity and Prince Trunks gasped. "Your love to help your friends makes the silver crystal glow brighter Serenity," the queen said smiling at them. The crystal landed into the broken brooch and transformed it. The brooch became pink with a star on it, and inside the star was a crescent moon, and surrounding the star were the four jewels representing the other four scouts. Inside the broach the silver crystal had imbedded itself surrounded by a decorative gold ribbon design. "Princess Serenity the silver crystal is very weak, but your love can make it grow stronger and one day you will once again become the princess of the moon kingdom. Prince Trunks please continue to watch over her," the queen addressed them. "Yes," they both responded. "I will make you proud…Mother," Princess Serenity added. "Wave your hand over the silver crystal and say 'Moon Crystal Power!'" the queen instructed her. "Moon Crystal Power!" Princess Serenity shouted waving her hand over the silver crystal in her brooch. She transformed into Sailor Moon. The queen used her power to send them back to their world.

The Z warriors were fighting the enemy, but not doing well at all. "This is useless!" Goten cried. "We can't give up!" his big brother told him. Then they all saw the moon go through its phases very quickly and become bright and full. A gigantic energy wave came over them and Sailor Moon and Trunks came out of the ground where they had disappeared. "I'm back! I'm bold! Maybe even beautiful! No one likes a party crasher and no one invited you! I am Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice, and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" the newly invigorated Sailor Moon yelled. The enemy began attacking Sailor Moon who, though she was a little bit more confident, was still clumsy in dodging. She ended up against a tree and screamed. "Sailor Moon, pull yourself together!" Luna yelled. "I'm trying!" Sailor Moon yelled. The moon glowed mysteriously and Sailor Moon heard the voice of Queen Serenity. "Take this moon scepter to help you on your quest," the queen said and a pink rod fell from the moon. The scepter was a pink rod with a very ordinate top. A red circle adorned it with a gold crescent moon on the side; there was a pink crown shaped jewel on the very top, and a pink heart that had wings on the side of it below the red orb, and three gold stars fell in a line below that. Sailor Moon stood up and waved the scepter around. The top most part began glowing. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled pointing it out in front of herself at the enemy. The enemy turned into a card that turned black.

Sailor Moon ran to her friends to help them. "Thanks," the girls said. Sailor Moon smiled at them. "Anytime," she said. "Looks like the girl's finally getting her act together," Luna said. "Yeah now the hard part keeping it together," Trunks sighed. The Z warriors laughed. "But you know, Serena, you could have rescued us earlier. I mean what were you and Trunks up to all that time," Rei snapped. "What?!" Sailor Moon screamed. She had been holding Ami up and dropped her on Artemis while getting up to confront Rei. "You total ungrateful witch!" Sailor Moon shrieked. The two girls then began bickering. "One step forward ten steps back," Luna sighed. Sailor Moon and Rei turned away from each other still miffed. Sailor Moon looked up into the sky and saw the moon. She smiled and thought to herself. _Thanks Queen Serenity I am happy to have my friends back, even a brat like Rei._


	4. Chapter 4

The Enemy

I do not own DBZ or SM.

Serena had come to the decision that she loathed Anne. Anne was constantly flirting with Trunks and that made Serena very angry. Today Serena and Anne had gotten into a fight during English class and Ms. Haruna had given them both detention. Serena angrily scribbled on the paper Ms. Haruna had given her to fill out. Trunks had no doubt told his father and her father, who would tell her mother, who would yell at her when she finally got home. Serena turned the paper over to fill out the back and knocked her eraser to the ground. She sighed and bent down to pick it up. As she did Anne fell over next to her. "Anne? What were you doing?" Serena asked amazed, "Were you cheating on me?" "Um...no. I was just stretching," Anne said going back to her seat. Serena finished her work and turned around to look at Anne. Anne was staring down with a dazed look on her face. Serena worried a little. "Anne. Anne, are you alright?" Serena asked. Anne didn't respond so Serena got up and placed her hand on Anne's arm. "Anne," she said again. This time Anne looked up and Serena began to feel weak. "I'm all right," Anne said and began working again. They both heard a scream outside the window and a monster crashed through the window, into the classroom, and then back out on the opposite side. Serena ran to the window and saw the Sailor Scouts fighting the enemy, and when she turned back around Anne had disappeared. "Oh well," Serena sighed reaching for the compact on her school uniform, "Moon Crystal Power!" She transformed into Sailor Moon and jumped out the window to help the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon raised her Moon Sceptre and staggered a bit. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Sailor Mercury asked. "No, can we call a truce I'm too exhausted to fight," Sailor Moon said. The monster lunged at then and Sailor Venus tied it up with her Love Chain. The Z warriors finally came. "Sailor Moon, why are you sitting on the ground?!" Goku yelled. "I'm tired," she responded. "I think she's had some of her energy drained," Sailor Jupiter said. Trunks ran to her side and helped her to her feet. He raised her arms with the sceptre in her hands. "Just defeat this guy and you can go to sleep," he told her. "Promise?" she grumbled. "Yes," he implored her. "Fine. Moon Sceptre Elimination," Sailor Moon muttered. She stuck her hand out, but to the side and almost vaporized Yamcha as energy erupted from the sceptre. "Be careful with that thing would ya?" he screamed to dodge the attack. "Try again," Trunks whispered into her ear and held her arm that held the sceptre vanquished the enemy. "Moon Sceptre Elimination," Sailor Moon barely whispered. The attack vanquished the enemy. Sailor Moon became Serena and she fainted.

"It was weird though," Ami told the others as they walked to the Son's house. "Weird how?" Piccolo asked. "This blue alien appeared and was ordering the monster around, but he seemed to have no control over it," Ami replied. "I think this guy might be the real enemy and these other monsters are his minions," Rei said, "I'm going to do a fire reading tomorrow morning." When they finally reached the house Serena woke up. "Where am I?" she asked. Trunks lowered her from his arms so she could stand. "Home," he told her. Serena looked around a little confused and then remembered what happened. "It's over right?" she asked. They nodded. "Hey where's Gohan?" Serena asked looking around at the others. "He had a date with Videl and never showed up," Goten said. Serena rolled her eyes. If that had been her and Trunks she would have gotten yelled at, but she knew Gohan wouldn't get yelled at.

They walked into the house and Chichi happily greeted them. "Oh, good everyone's here! Come in, come in!" she chirped and ushered everyone into the living room. Gohan and Videl were sitting next to each other on the sofa. "Ow!" Serena snapped as Vegeta stepped on her foot in the confusion of movement. He grunted and looked away as Serena rolled her eyes. Trunks laughed a little. Serena looked at him and smiled putting a finger over her lips to silence him. "Now," Serena put her hands on her hips and rounded on the others, "What could _possibly _be more important than coming to rescue me?" What?" Gohan asked. "For all of your information I discovered who the enemy is with serious reproucutions to my health," Serena spat. "What?!" everyone asked looking at her. "It's Anne," Serena said defiantly. "Oh, no not this again," Trunks sighed closing his eyes. Serena shot him an angry look. "Right before the _Scouts_ showed up Anne drained my energy. That's why I was so exhausted," Serena huffed glaring at all of the Z warriors. "Serena, are you sure it wasn't the monster it did crash through your classroom?" Rei asked. "Yes, I'm sure!" Serena screamed, "Anne was staring off and didn't respond when I called her so I touched her and I felt weaker and _then_ she responded and _then_ the monster crashed through the classroom!" Some of them looked scared, but others sceptical. Serena took a deep breath in and let it out. "And where were you?" she asked her older brother glaring at him. "Well, um, Videl and I are…engaged," Gohan whispered. Serena forgot all her anger and frustration and stared at them. "Hey Serena is that the look Anne gave you when you talked to her?" Rei whispered in Serena's ear. Serena screamed and stormed upstairs.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other. They had thought Serena would be happy, but when she screamed and stormed up the stairs they worried. "It's not you," Mina said noticing the looks they had on their faces. "Yeah, Rei, that was really mean to say when Serena's all upset and all," Lita said. "Whatever," Rei said, "I need to go home and sleep if I'm gonna do that fire reading in the morning. Bye." Rei walked out the door and the other girls sighed. "What did she say?" Krillin asked. "If Anne had the same stare as Serena just did when Serena tried to talk to her," Mina sighed. Everyone cringed as what sounded like Serena's vanity fall to the ground upstairs and Serena screamed again. "She'll be fine in the morning," Trunks said looking at the ceiling. "You're just saying that," Goten said scared, "It's not like you have to spend the night in the same house as her!" "She's been angry before," Trunks said looking at Goten. "Yeah, but now she's got that sceptre and crystal!" Goten whined. "Goten, she's not going to attack you in the middle of the night," Trunks said and rolled his eyes. "He's right, Serena would never dream of using the Silver Crystal now it's still too weak," Lita said. They others left and Goku and Chichi finally convinced Goten to go to his room.

Serena lay on her bed fuming. They all thought she was lying and had it out for Anne. Well she did, but not with out a good reason. _I'll just have to get evidence and prove it to them_. She thought. She shifted in her bed and saw her vanity on the ground. She got out of bed and picked it up. Then she smiled. Gohan and Videl were going to be married! Serena loved weddings more than anything. That was her dream; to be a bride. Serena lay back down on her bed. He would apologize to Gohan and Videl tomorrow but she was still exhausted and fell asleep.

Serena woke up and felt better. She skipped down the stairs and kissed her mother, father, and brothers on the cheek. "Mom after school I'm gonna find Videl and help her get started with her wedding plans!" Serena squealed. "Okay," Chichi smiled at her daughter. Serena skipped out the house and to school. Her day was perfect. Everyone was still a little cautious in case she was still upset, and Trunks didn't even nag her when she said she wasn't going to train with him that afternoon. But the icing on Serena's cake was that Anne wasn't in school. Serena couldn't remember when she'd felt more happy.

Serena found Videl at her mansion. Serena helped Videl pick the flowers for her bouquet and the colour of the bridesmaids' dresses. Videl was ecstatic when Serena had showed up to help. "I was so worried last night when you screamed," Videl said. "No, no it wasn't you. It was that brat-face Rei," Serena assured her. Serena jumped up and screamed. "What's wrong?" Videl asked worried. "I just remembered I was supposed to go to Rei's after school to find out what her fire reading results were!" Serena screamed. She turned and ran out of the house to and to Rei's temple. Serena then remembered that Rei had said she was doing a fire reading in the morning and ran to see what Rei's results were.

"Well the fire showed me a vision of the blue alien we say yesterday and a pink on as well," Rei told her. "Anne!" Serena said triumphantly. "I don't know Serena it _didn't_ show Anne it showed the _aliens_," Rei stressed. Serena wasn't listening as her head flooded with the answers she knew were true even if the others didn't believe her. This proved it. Anne drained her energy, was there then she wasn't, and there were two aliens. Serena just had to come up with a plan now without the others knowing which would be hard, but she could do it. After all she was Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doom Tree

I do not own DBZ or SM

Everyone was getting nervous. The enemy's attacks were getting more frequent. "What could they want with all that energy?" Trunks asked as everyone was sitting around Capsule Corp. trying to come up with a plan. "They're trying to tire me out so they can take over the world," Serena said putting her head on the table. She was dead tired. She hadn't slept properly in two weeks. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes at her. "I have a bad feeling that Serena may have been right," Ami said, "Anne, and her brother Alan, haven't been in school for three days, and they arrived just as the attacks started and we were revived." "Do you really think they might be the new enemy?" Krillin asked. "It's hard to be sure, but there sure is a lot of evidence pointing at them," Ami responded. "Anne so has to be the new enemy!" Serena yelled shooting up. "You just don't like her because she has a big crush on Trunks," Rei replied. "She can't have him!" Serena yelled. "Serena, you're so spoiled," Rei yelled. The two girls began bickering. Serena screamed and stomped out of the house dragging Luna with her. "Trunks, you better follow her," Gohan said. Trunks nodded and followed his angry little blonde girlfriend.

"Serena, you're being way too jealous," Trunks told her. "Trunks, is right Serena," Luna told her. "No I'm not," Serena whined. "Yes you are. You know I love you," Trunks pleaded with her. "Really?" she questioned him. "Really," he said and kissed her. Luna smiled at them. "Hey you know what would make me feel better?" Serena asked him. "Ice-cream?" he asked smiling. "Well yeah, but I saw a poster for a Sailor Moon live action show. Can we go?" she tugged on his arm. Luna yelled at her for not being focused on the enemy. Trunks sighed and consented to go to the show. When they got there they found Molly and Melvin in the middle of the crowd. "Wow everyone really loves Sailor Moon," Serena squealed happily. "Of course they do everyone wants to believe in someone to save them," Molly said to her. "Hey what's that?" Melvin said pointing to the sky, "Some kind of weird blimp?" Serena, Trunks, and Luna tensed; they knew it was an enemy. The monster sent rose petals on the crown and absorbed people's energy. They were all zapped and the enemy retreated quickly. "They're getting smarter," Trunks grunted getting up, "They zapped a little and ran before the Sailor Scouts could arrive."

The next day Serena volunteered to bring Anne her work so she wouldn't fall behind. Trunks looked at her accusingly. "What?" she asked. "You sure are being nice," he said. "Well…um…I…um…want to help…bye," she rambled and ran off. He sighed and went home to tell everyone she was putting her nose where it didn't belong, again.

Serena arrived at the apartment Anne and Alan were supposed to be at and rang the bell. Alan opened the door and was surprised to see her. Much to Anne's protests he invited her in and in she went. Alan ran into the kitchen to make tea. "So are you two feeling alright?" Serena asked Anne. "So is that why you came snooping around!" Anne snapped. "So where are your parents?" Serena asked ignoring Anne's attitude. "Who asked you to but in!" Anne snapped again. Serena walked to a door. "Whoa cool you have an elevator in your apartment. Where does it lead?" Serena asked pushing the button. The doors started to open and both Anne and Alan ran to close the door. "Um…no…that's my room and it's a big mess," Alan told Serena. "Oh I'll help you clean it if you like," Serena offered. "Look Serena, no one invited you here so beat it!" Anne yelled. Serena gave Anne her books and left.

The next morning Chichi went to attempt to wake her daughter up but found her bed empty. "Where is she?" she wondered.

Serena was at Anne and Alan's apartment again. She rang the bell and Anne answered the door. "Hey ready for school?" Serena asked cheerfully. "What are you doing back here bothering us again," Anne snapped. "Oh it's no bother I just wanted to make sure you got to school on time," Serena replied keeping her cheerfulness up, although it was hard with Anne being so mean. "Oh Serena you're brave to venture back here," Alan said coming up to the door, "How about some hot coca?" "Sure I never turn down chocolate," Serena said pushing Anne away and walking in. Anne and Alan both went into the kitchen and Serena went straight to the elevator type doors. _Calm down Serena curiosity killed the cat._ She thought to herself. "But you're not a cat so go for it," she said out loud to herself. She pressed the button and the doors slid open. "It's just dark and empty," she said sadly. A bright light suddenly filled the room and tree roots attacked her. Serena screamed and Anne and Alan ran to help her and closed the door to the room. "What is in there," Serena panted on the floor. "Oh…um…just a science project," Alan said, "It's a new science called space-botany." "Barging into someone's private room is very rude," Anne snapped. "Um, yeah, sorry Alan," Serena apologized. "Now I'm not going to school today so you might as well leave," Anne snapped. "Okay, bye," Serena said and left. Then she ran all the way to school. She had to tell Trunks and the girls what had happened.

"What do you mean you went there this morning?" Trunks asked her. "Listen," Serena pleaded and told him about the tree and Alan's "space-botany." "That is very strange," Ami said, "There's no such course at the school." "I don't think it's good idea for you to go there by yourself anymore," Lita said. Serena sulked but did as they asked and didn't go back to Anne and Alan's apartment. She, Trunks and everyone went to her house for more "planning". Serena felt so tired. When she got home and sat down her mother freaked out. "Serena, what's that in your hair?" Chichi yelled hitting something off her daughter's head. What looked like a very small twig fell on the table. They looked at it and it began twitching. The girls screamed. "Serena, how do you feel?" Goku asked her. "Tired, why?" She responded. "I think this thing has been draining your energy all day," her father told her. "Ew!" Serena screamed and started crying throwing herself into Trunks' arms. "Serena, get a hold of yourself," Rei snapped. "We need to analyze this right away," Mina said peering over it. "Don't get to close," Gohan warned her. The thing jumped up and struck Mina in the face. The girls screamed again, and Vegeta had to pry the twig off. "What is that?" Mina asked shakily. "It's defiantly from the Negaverse," Artemis told them. "Ha! So Anne is the enemy!" Serena yelled jumping up. "Yes, it would appear so," Luna said. Everyone started collaborating to make a plan to infiltrate Anne and Alan's apartment. _Trunks I know how we can get in there._ Serena thought to him. _How?_ He thought back. _Come on._ She thought sliding off his lap, grabbing Luna, and walking out the door without anyone realizing it. Trunks sighed and followed. They walked right up to Anne and Allan's apartment door. Serena rang the bell and Anne answered. This time though she was a whole lot nicer. "Oh Serena, why don't you and Trunks come in. We have a whole lot of goodies I'm sure you'll love," Anne said. Serena gave Trunks a disgusted look and they went in. Serena stuffed her face with sweets while Luna glared at her, but Trunks was too nervous to eat much. "Hey Alan why don't you take Trunks to see the view and let Serena and I have a little girl chat time," Anne said. Trunks and Alan went outside on the balcony. "Oh Serena, now that we're alone I can show you," Anne said. "Show me what?" Serena asked. "Alan's space plant," _Oh right, the tree. Do I really want to leave all these deserts to see it?_ Serena thought to herself. "To tell you the truth I'm scared stiff of that thing," Anne said, "But I'm sure I could be brave if you were with me." Anne dragged Serena over to the door, opened the door, and pushed Serena into the room. Serena dropped Luna and fell on the floor. "Four-face, drain all the energy out of this girl," Anne commanded. The monster from the week before attacked Serena and started draining her energy. "Enough!" an angry voice yelled and the giant tree in the room seemed to come to life. Its roots moved freely and knocked Serena from the enemy's grip, and caused her to be grabbed by the roots. Trunks and Alan ran back into the apartment and saw Serena in the tree's grasp. "This wasn't supposed to happen," Anne said looking slightly frazzled. The tree destroyed the apartment and its roots completely took over the building. Trunks flew to try to free Serena but the tree's roots grabbed him also. Luna ran out of the apartment to get the others to help.

Trunks and Serena tried to grab each other's hands while the tree lifted them into the air draining their energy. "Try," Trunks encouraged Serena exasperated as the tree drained his energy. "I am trying," she grunted extending her hand. Their hands touched. Anne and Alan, who had transformed into the pink and blue aliens, and Alan kicked their hands causing them to beak contact. Anne and Alan then starting fighting over who the Doom Tree should drain of all energy first. Anne claimed Alan was to obsessed with Serena, and Alan insisted that Anne was only worried about Trunks and no one else. The Doom Tree began draining both of their energies very fast. Both of them screamed. Anne rushed to Trunks' side and Alan to Serena. They commanded to Doom Tree to left them go and the tree attacked them. The tree let Serena and Trunks go but they were to weak to do anything and began to fall. Anne caught Trunks and Alan caught Serena. "Let them go Negatrash!" the sailor scouts yelled being lifted onto the roof by the Z warriors. "Serena, are you okay?" Sailor Mercury asked. "Not really," Serena grumbled. "Sailor Saps," Alan and Anne sneered. The scouts used there attacks but nothing worked. "You're on our turf now Sailor Failures," they laughed. They used their power to harm the Sailor Scouts. "That's it now I'm steamed!" Serena said swaying as she stood up. "Moon Crystal Power!" she yelled waving her hand over the silver crystal in her new broach. She transformed into Sailor Moon with a burst of new energy. "So Serena's Sailor Moon no wonder she's such a klutz," Anne sneered. "So you think I'm a klutz?" Sailor Moon asked, "Well this klutz is teaching you a lesson. I stand behind my friends and furballs." "Where does she come up with this stuff," Luna sighed. "I Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice, shall punish you on behalf of the moon!" Sailor Moon concluded her speech. Anne and Alan continued to bicker and Sailor Moon ran to Trunks' side. "Trunks can you here me?" she whispered. She let some of her energy flow to him and he opened his eyes. "Sailor Moon?" he asked. "Yes," she said, "Oh I'm so happy you're okay." She put his hand to her face and closed her eyes. "What's going on?" he asked. "Don't worry I promise I'll fight to protect you and everyone. Just as you all have always done for me. I'll fight to protect our kingdom," Sailor Moon said with tears in her eyes. "If I can't have him no one can!" Anne yelled and sent a dark energy blast at them and knocked them back. Sailor Moon got up and ran in front of Trunks to protect him from the evil energy blasts Anne kept sending. "Renounce your love for Trunks and I might spare you," Anne said. "She won't. She's brave. Braver than I thought. She'll never abandon him," Alan said. "You don't know what bravery is! Or love! All you know is evil and hatred!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Doom Tree since they refuse to separate go a head and drain all their energy," Alan commanded the tree. Sailor Moon tried to use her moon scepter but Anne knocked her away with dark energy. Anne kept blasting them and Trunks got up and stood in front of Sailor Moon to protect her. "No!" she screamed and he yelled in pain from Anne's attacks. He fell down and she held him and started crying. "Trunks, we'll still have each other no matter what happens to us," she cried holding him. "I've never seen someone so sad. Maybe it's wrong to destroy this 'love'," Alan said. "You're weak Alan!" Anne yelled. The tree came to life again and attacked Alan. Anne stepped in front of him to stop the tree, and the roots pierced her heart. Alan held her and she fell unconscious. The tree readied itself to strike Alan. Sailor Moon screamed, "No! Stop this!" "You think so Sailor Moon?" a voice said. "Is…Is that the tree?" she asked confused. A light emanated from the tree.

"Now where are we?" Sailor Moon asked looking around to see nothing. "I think we're in the mind of the tree," Alan said. "Yes, I have brought you all here to tell you my story," the tree said, "Long ago there was me and an ocean. I lived alone for eons without anyone to talk to, so I decided to change all that." They all saw in the tree's memory little children being born from leaves from the tree. "I remember!" Alan gasped, "We were born from the Doom Tree!" "Back then I was known as the tree of life," the tree continued, "I lived happily with my children at peace. Until one day dark forces entered our world and turned some of them against me. They fought for my energy and ended up destroying themselves." The scene changed from light to darkness and evil creatures appeared. They fought and destroyed the planet. The Doom Tree, slowly withering, drifted in space with Anne and Alan. "I left our planet with the few survivors and we searched for a new home; however, none of the planets we visited had the energy we need to sustain life. Soon only you an Anne were left. Poor little children all alone with no real knowledge of love only hatred and power. I wanted to teach you, but by then I was to weak to speak anymore," the tree told them.

"So they stole energy to try to save you," Sailor Moon pondered. "Yes," the tree told her, "But I need love to flourish." "We failed," Alan whispered hanging his head. "No, Alan," the tree assured him, "You did not fail. You were failed. No one should have to grow up without knowing love or friendship as you did. I am deeply sorry, but as you've learned people learn and can change just as you have. Now I know I won't have lived in vain." "Love," Alan choked on the words looking at Anne in his arms and tears flooded his eyes. Sailor Moon watched him and hugged Trunks closer to her. "Sailor Moon a favour?" "What is it?" she asked. "Rid me of all this negative energy I've been poisoned with," the tree beseeched her. "Of course," Sailor Moon agreed and stood up. She held out her hand and called her moon scepter. It appeared in her hand and she waved it around. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" she yelled pointed the scepter at the tree. "I Am Free!" the tree yelled in a flash of light, and it was gone. "Oh no! Did I kill it?" Sailor Moon asked upset. Anne fluttered her eyes open. "Anne," Alan gasped and hugged her tight. "Oh Alan I would never leave you," she said. "Look! The tree!" Goku yelled pointing at a shot that had appeared. "Look Alan we can have another chance to do it right," Anne said taking the shot in her hands. "To build a place of our own filled with light and love," Alan told her and the two disappeared. "Sailor Moon, why are you crying?" Trunks asked. "Everything's so perfect," she cried, "I think they're gonna make it." "What about us?" Trunks whispered in her ear. She felt herself shiver and melt in his arms as they kissed. "What About You!?" the Sailor Scouts yelled in unison, "Inquiring Minds Want To Know!" "What? Omigod you guys back off!" Sailor Moon shrieked and jerked her head back blushing. "Why? Are you two planning a wedding yet?" Sailor Mars snickered. "Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled. Trunks was now blushing and trying to hold his superhero girlfriend back without much luck while the others laughed. Sailor Moon broke Trunks' grasp on her and hurled herself at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars moved out of the way and Sailor Moon ran right off the building. She screamed as she fell and Trunks had to go save her. "Can we just go home now?" she implored exasperated throwing her hands in the air. Trunks laughed, "Of course, anything you want. You did just save the world you know?" Trunks teased her flying to her house. "Yea well it's a one time deal," she sighed and detransformed, "Saving the world is so overrated."


End file.
